


It's Been A Long Time...

by astralpenguin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Talking Makes Things Better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralpenguin/pseuds/astralpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What happened doesn't change anything" steve/bucky post catws</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been A Long Time...

**Author's Note:**

> set after winter soldier but before ultron and civil war and all that

Steve sat down on the bench with his paper. There was only so much of Tony and Bruce’s mischief that one person could take and he had definitely reached that limit. Thankfully, there was a green space nearby that was much calmer.

After a few minutes he heard somebody sit down next to him. Thinking nothing of it, he continued to read. Then he heard the apparent stranger speak.

“Steve.”

He whipped his head round to see who was next to him. To his surprise, he saw Bucky sitting there. Steve opened his mouth to say something, but was quickly interrupted.

“I know it’s been a long time but I can’t keep avoiding you. I have no idea what’s going on and sometimes I can’t even remember who I am but I know who you are I always know who you are and…”

“Shut up.”

Bucky did, and the two men fell into silence.

“I completely get it if you don’t want…”

“I said shut up Bucky.”

“It’s just…”

“What happened doesn’t change anything.”

Bucky opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out.

“What Hydra did to you was disgusting. But it’s not your fault. And I don’t blame you for it. And nothing’s changed between us, if you don’t want it to have.”

Bucky took a second to focus on what he’d been told. Then he smiled. He slid up the bench until he was very close to Steve, and he began to read the paper that he was holding.

Steve smiled, and lifted the paper up so that they could both see it clearly.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this about a year ago and it had been ages since i'd seen winter soldier. but i was given the prompt so i wrote the thing.
> 
> i'm now uploading it here completely unedited
> 
> my tumblr is astralpenguin.tumblr.com : )


End file.
